Pequeños detalles
by KHR-yamagoku-8059
Summary: Es un fic dedicado a los pequeños detalles de esta pareja, cosas que suseden todo el tiempo y quiero hacer un fic para conmemorarlas, caps pequeñisimos, pasen a ver XDD
1. Un dulce sueño

**Aqui les traigo estse mini fic, que sera constituidos de ideas que se me ocurran no se ideas sin base como esta, que solo es Gokudera durmiendo, por eso se llama "pequeños detalles" cosas que no son muy grandes pero aun asi decieamos ver, acepto sugerencias. De alguna s****ituacion o asi ^^ espero sus reviews **

**KHR le pertenece a Akira Amano**

* * *

**UN DULCE SUEÑO.**

Las suaves sábanas blancas cubrían un poco de su desnudez y de lo que había sucedido minutos antes, Yamamoto nunca lo había apreciado de esa manera, tan tranquilo tan sereno, sin el ceño fruncido y completamente callado.

Le gustaba más verlo en acción, gritando y enojado, pero no todos los días el albino se veía como un niño, como un niño mimado, dormido como ángel, tan suave...Las marcas de las mordidas se apreciaban, y se sentía culpable, ¿como había podido lastimar así a Gokudera?, dejando marcas en su suave y sedosa piel.

- Te ves tan hermoso -dijo mientras lo seguía admirando moviendo el pelo plata de este, ese pelo egoísta que no lo dejaba ver el rostro de Gokudera, no podía ver sus orbes verdes pero su gesto era cálido. Su cabeza reposaba sobre su muñeca, y respiraba suavemente. Se comería a Gokudera, por que se veía tan bien, que prefería admirarlo el resto de la noche, así hasta amanecer encima de su piel.

* * *

**les traigo este umilde pequeño fic, espero poder despertar mi musa con esto**

**review?**

**espero les hay gustado -w-**

**ciao~ ciao~**


	2. ¿Dónde esta el gatito Gokudera?

**Aqui el segundo capitulo de "pequeños detalles" mas tarde les traigo el de "triangulo amoroso" dejen corrigan errores portograficos XDD ahora si exprimi a mi musa ^^**

**KHR le pertenece a Akira Amano. El fic es mio. -w- **

* * *

**¿DONDE ESTA EL GATITO GOKUDERA?...¡AQUI ESTA!**

Le gustaban esos momentos a Yamamoto, cuando despues de hacer el amor Gokudera se encontraba de tan buen humor; Era extraño cuando eso sucedía, la mayoria de las veces el alvino siempre terminaba agotado hasta quedar dormido, o enojado por el dolor que sentia despues de terminar, que despues de 10 años de hacerlo aun le dolia. Le gustaba aprovechar esos momentos. Jugaba con Gokudera, el cual se escondia en la cobijas ocultando su verguenza, y Yamamoto tenia que descubrirle el rostro, retirando las cobijas, mientras el alvino le regalaba una sonrisa cada ves que este lograba descubrir su rostro. Era como un niño.

-dejame ver tu rostro avergonzado Hayato -le decia con tono juguetón al alvino, mientras este ultimo se escondia en las cobijas para que el moreno no lo encontrara; como un gatito. El moreno le quito todas las cobijas y dejo sacar a relucir el cuerpo desnudo de Gokudera costado en la cama, y el sonrojo de este.

-no me veas bakka -decia avergonzado el alvino, mientras le aventaba una almohada a su acompañante, el cual sonreia por verle asi.

-no quiero dejarte de ver -el moreno se sento a un lado de el cubriéndole con las cobijas hasta la cintura y dándole besos en la espalda, el cuello hasta llegar a sus labios, y al terminar ese juego el alvino se quedo dormido entre mimos.

* * *

**ya se demaciado cursi, o talves no pero este fic a eso esa dedicado, a los momentos tiernod y cursis de esta pareja hermosa, asi que no esperen conflictos XDD, lindo Gokudera me lo imagino escondiendose.**

**¿review? plis, recuerden que acpto sugerencias ^^, por que este fic no se actualiza hasta que se me ocurra una nueva XD**

**ciao ciao**


	3. El despistado Gokudera

**Acontinuacion de este les traire los dos que pidieron de repente me vino la inspiracion con este y por ende escribire esos 2 aprobechando que la musa anda de buen humor -w-, ah! y otra cosa un anunciecito chiquito XDD, ¿les gusta vocaloid?, ¿les gusta KHR?, y ¿que tal ver videos de Vocalid convertidos a KHR? ¿no sabes a lo que me refiero?, pues pasa por mi canal de youtube y sabras de lo que hablo es..."8059dera", espero disfrutes de los videos 8059 gracias por su atencion.**

**KHR le pertenece a akira amano la historia si es mia de mi cabesita ewe**

* * *

**EL DESPISTADO GOKUDERA**

Le encantaba lo distraído que solía ser Gokudera, en el trabajo era muy responsable, pero con respecto a fijarse el no ser muy incitador era bastante malo; en este caso sexy era igual a despistado. ¿En verdad no le interesaba como se veía?, típico en Gokudera.

Gokudera solía agarrar de sillón a Yamamoto y se sentaba arriba de él, sin medir las consecuencias, realmente para ese tipo de cosas Gokudera era distraído.

-Gokudera, sabes que esto no es sano para mi ¿verdad? –decía el guardián de la lluvia algo apenado, por sentir a Gokudera sentado sobre él.

-¿a qué te refieres? –realmente Gokudera parecía no entender en el peligro que se encontraba, hasta que se quedo detenidamente analizando como tenía a su pareja, y pudo saber de lo que hablaba. –Eres un pervertido- decía algo molesto, mientras se levantaba para tomar asiento en otro lugar.

-en todo caso el pervertido es Gokudera, deberías saber que eso no se hace –le decía con una sonrisa picara.

Siempre terminaba igual el moreno cuando hacia avergonzar a Gokudera. Una almohada en la cara y tirado en el piso, con un Gokudera muy molesto y avergonzado marchándose del lugar, pero era las cosas que amaba de Gokudera, además de que sabía que se le olvidaría y lo volvería a hacer; En esa ocasión no le iba a avisar de el peligro y solo se dedicaría a atacar.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, y espero enverdad pasen por mi canal es bueno creo ¬¬...**

**Review?**

**ahorita publico los otros -w-todo a su tiempo -w- **

**ciao ciao**


	4. Gokudera Vs Yamamoto

**Lo prometido es deuda, y para no deber mas aqui esta ^^, espero les guste tanto como a mi y perdonen que esten algo larguitos (es que deben ser mas cortos)**

**KHR le pertenece a Akira Amano**

* * *

**GOKUDERA VS YAMAMOTO**

En definitiva Yamamoto tenía mucha ventaja para poder sonrojar a Gokudera, solo debía decirle lo lindo que lucia o darle un beso pequeño. Hasta cierto punto a Gokudera eso comenzaba a molestarle ¿Por qué ese friki podría ganarle en ese tipo de cosas? Tal vez es que Gokudera no era tan bueno para hacer que él se sonrojara….y ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente el nunca había hecho sonrojar a Yamamoto.

Tenía una nueva meta, o le ganaba a ese friki y encontraba una forma de vencerlo en su propio juego o dejaba de llamarse Gokudera Hayato. Pero ¿cómo podría ganarle a esa persona tan fuerte y idiota?

-¡Gokudera! –la voz de ese hombre entrando por la puerta era el sonido de que la lucha había comenzado, el aun no tenía una estrategia y se sentía vulnerable ante cualquier ataque.

-bienvenido- intento decirlo sin sonrojos pero no pudo, comenzamos el marcador

**Goku**: 0 **Yama**: 1

-qué lindo me encanta que me recibas de esa manera –dijo mientras le abrasaba contra su pecho- dios este tipo era hábil llevaba 2 puntos y acababa de empezar el partido.

**Goku**: 0 **Yama**: 2

Una luz ilumino la cabeza de Gokudera, ya sabía que podía hacer y aunque fuera vergonzoso eso le haría ganar.

-te amo-dejo salir con una voz muy dulce, su rostro mostraba un sonrojo inocente, y una cara muy hermosa, sus orbes esmeralda estaban iluminados, y el seño de este no estaba fruncido, se vea como un angelito.

El moreno no puedo evitar sonrojarse, su cara era completamente roja, Gokudera sonrió en sus adentros **Yamamoto**: cero, **Gokudera**: ¡Gana! Y desde esa vez que Gokudera es el que frecuentaba ganar esas peleas. Por fin sabía como vencer a un friki idiota.

* * *

**¿que dicen? ¿quedo bien?, como sea dejen ago esto rapido y subo el otro -w-**

**Review?**

**Ciao Ciao **


	5. Un perro que apreciar

**Bueno aqui esa este ultimo espero actualizar una historia que va estar muy interesante se llama "El Fantsama de la opera" creanme no tiene nada que ver con ese personaje XD, pero ya veran de que trata despues.**

**KHR es de Akira Amano**

* * *

**UN PERRO QUE APRECIAR**

El alvino no era de los que solía ver a la gente dormida, en verdad pensaba que si llegaba ver algo desagradable no podría aguantárselo y al despertar se lo diría a la persona sin remordimiento alguno, pero por una extraña razón "cósmica", no podía dejar de ver a ese hombre que era su pareja desde hace tanto.

Gokudera solía despertarse o dormir tarde, se distraía con cualquier cosa, leer, ver tele. Pero esta vez…ver a Yamamoto tan serio, dormido, no hacia ningún gesto desagradable, es mas se veía bastante bien. Eso hacia sonrojar algo a Gokudera, no había visto así de sexy a Yamamoto, no s que no fuese atractivo pero así dormido se veía mucho mejor.

Era época de calor algunas gotas de sudor resbalaban por el pecho de el contrario, Yamamoto se encantaba desnudo ya que habían tenido un encontró amoroso hace unas horas, Gokudera se había olvidado por completo del libro. Se acurruco en el pecho de él otro, su pecho era tan firme, como adoraba esa figura que tenia.

-Gokudera –salió de los labios de el moreno, al parecer soñaba con el alvino, este último suspiro relajado, no sabía ni cómo, ni porque, pero esa noche prefería dormir cerca de su pareja. Intentaría quedarse despierto mas seguido para ver a Yamamoto dormir.

* * *

**bueno eso es todo por hoy espero les hayan gustado, gracias por leer nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, y esto es para que vean que si tmo sugerencias XD ,a si que suguieran.**

**Review?**

**Ciao Ciao**


	6. Un dia especial, Un año mas

**Y así festeja el 8059 su aniversario.**

**KHR es propiedad de Akira Amano**

* * *

**UN DIA ESPACIAL, UN AÑO MÁS.**

El día favorito de Yamamoto era el día en que de forma discreta le decía a Gokudera un "te lo dije". Su aniversario era importante por que así podía hacerle saber a su lindo alvino, que su amor duraría mucho más; A pesar de las discusiones que solían tener como una pareja normal, su amor seguía creciendo, porque las discusiones terminaban en reconciliaciones y las reconciliaciones terminaban en el sofá o en la cama.

¿Qué le regalaría hoy Yamamoto?, siempre era algo diferente y a Gokudera le sorprendía la imaginación que podía tener alguien como Yamamoto, pero le agradaba que se esforzara tanto en mantenerle interesado, aunque fuese extraño en ninguna parte de la relación durante los años en que han estado juntos, ni una sola vez pensó que estar con Yamamoto era aburrido, ya que ese tipo siempre le tenía algo nuevo.

-Gokudera –se escucho la voz de Yamamoto en su oído que le susurraba levemente, ¿ahora cual era el regalo que Yamamoto iba a darle? El alvino volteo la mirada hacia donde se encontraba este, le miro con cara de interrogante y un toque de ansiedad.

-¿Qué pasa Yamamoto? –era obvio que Gokudera sabía que era el aniversario, pero ¿qué tal si a Yamamoto se le olvidaba? El no se lo recordaría y tampoco se lo perdonaría.

-toma –le dio un regalo delgado envuelto en papel, el regalo era rectangular, pero esperaba que Yamamoto dijera esas palabras que le hacían saber que había durado con el otro año –feliz aniversario Gokudera- palabras mágicas.

El alvino se dedico a abrir el regalo, era una foto que se habían tomado en la secundaria en un festival, Gokudera había odiado su kimono ya que no era rojo y era algo corto, pero la foto era en si hermosa, realmente un lindo detalle. El regalo de Gokudera no tardo en llegar y es que el realimente no tenia que pensar mucho que regalarle a Yamamoto, sabía lo que le gusta más que cualquier cosa materia y ese regalo era entregarle su cuerpo, en una noche de pación, diciendo al aire con un gemido "te amo Yamamoto"

* * *

**Finito -w- despues publicare otro, hoy andaba inspirada.**

**¿Review?**

**Ciao Ciao**


End file.
